


Hate When The Moment's Expected

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: Showers are, admittedly, much better when shared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This damn thing has been in editing for a week and a half. I'm sick of it, have it fandom, I hope you enjoy it! Also, I know the Pathfinder doesn't have an ensuite in game but yknow what? I do not care. Bioware has made enough decisions that I disagree with, just gonna ignore that one too.

“I would kill a varren with my bare hands for a shower right now.” 

Drack laughs low, his capable hands removing Scott’s viscera and dirt covered armor. Around the room others were being helped the same way, Liam helping Jaal remove his Rofjinn with a disgusted scowl and PeeBee shaking her hands off every few seconds as she helped Cora out of her clothes.

“You’re in luck, I thought this mission might get...uh...messy.” Vetra chuckles, “so I picked up some heavy duty soap at the last stop. Guaranteed to strip off every last drop and it’s mint scented--like everything else you humans like.”

“Mint is good.” Liam defends, rolling his eyes at Vetra’s judgemental click of her tongue. “Cuts through bad smells and lingers. You should try it.”

“Pass.” 

“Jaal, Dr. T’Perro wishes to see you in Med Bay to examine your thigh wound. She stressed that I am to inform you are welcome to wash in the showers there _before_ your examination.”

“I’m taking the crew showers.” Cora snaps, not leaving any room for argument as she stomps from the room in just her underclothes.

“I left some in your personal shower too.” Vetra says to Scott in an aside as he walks by, following Cora’s muttered curses. “And talked to Kallo. We won’t lift off until you’re done, keep the water connections on so you’re not washing in ice water.”

“I’m gonna kiss you.” Scott sighs happily, before laughing when she nearly sprints away from him.

It doesn’t take him long to strip down once he reaches his quarters, leaving the filthy clothes in a pile near the door. The water comes on blistering hot and Scott groans out praises for Vetra as he stands under the fall. It rushes down his aching frame, washing away the dirt and blood and pain from fighting their way to and from the base camp they’d eliminated. Fighting kett was never fun, sneaky bastards liked to get behind and Scott is pretty sure he’ll have a nasty bruise on his ribs from tripping over an ammo box trying to run to the control panel. 

He’s just filling his palm with offensively pink liquid--wow, she wasn’t kidding, he is gonna smell like a candy cane for _days_ \--when SAM speaks up.

“Ryder, Liam is attempting to open your bathroom door. Shall I allow him access?”

“What’s Liam want?” Scott mumbles to himself, before hollering an answer, hands working the liquid into his hair. “Yeah, go ahead. And SAM? Vital monitoring only. We’ve discussed my privacy when I shower.”

“I am not capable of arousal, nor would I receive any from watching you wash yourself.” SAM responds in what almost seems like mechanical weariness. “Switching to monitoring mode and allowing Liam entrance.”

The doors open, closing behind the sound of footsteps on the tile, and Scott happily calls out a greeting, shoving his head beneath the spray.

“SAM rat me out?” Liam asks, the barest shadow beyond the opaque glass of the stall.

“Yeah. What’s up? Something going on?”

“Not quite.”

When no more explanation comes, Scott wipes the water from his eyes and reaches for the handle of the stall door.

He and Liam had been dancing around each other for a while now, easy flirting and heated touches, stolen kisses in storage rooms like they were teenagers again. He knows Liam had never been with a man before and had quietly admitted--in the low light of Liam’s room, where everything seemed _easier_ and words didn’t get caught in his throat--that his own experience only went as far as shared handjobs in Academy. Neither of them are in a huge hurry to take things to the next level, both too nervous about a possible misstep, though Gil has shaken his head at them more than once over poker.

_“It’s not rocket science, guys. Or, y’know, activating ancient alien tech. Just do what feels good.”_

“Everything okay?” He asks finally, pushing the door open only to stop dead.

Liam is...stripped. Putting his clothes neatly on the counter and absolutely _gorgeous_ in the bright overhead lights. A scant few scars carved over the ridges of muscles--adding, not detracting, from the overall appeal of his body--and his skin looks smooth, every single bared inch of it.

“Ah. Kinda hoped I might get a few more minutes.”

“Before?” Scott squeaks, fingers tightening on the handle when Liam steps up close.

“Wanted to--ah, like a movie? Get in and say something cheesy. Offer to scrub your back.” Liam rubs a hand across his nape nervously, shifting in place.

Scott stares for a long minute, waiting for his brain to reboot from the imagined scene of Liam pressing in close behind, running hands over his body. It takes Liam’s nervous cough and half-step back to remind him that if he wanted that to be a reality he actually had to _say_ something.

“Please!” He blurts, letting go of the handle and stepping back under the spray. “I mean, yeah, of course. Come in. No--no cheesy lines required.”

“Pity that,” Liam says but steps inside anyhow, pulling the door shut behind him and trapping them together inside the stall. “I had a whole line. I’d come in and like--I should’ve been a firefighter cuz I found something hot!”

“Oh my god.” Scott groans, reaching forward to smack playfully at Liam’s shoulder before pulling him under the spray. “You are the _worst_.”

“Got me in here though.” Liam says smugly, pressing a kiss to Scott’s temple.

“Yeah,” Scott trails off, realizing how close they are, how hot the room is becoming….how slick Liam’s skin feels under his palms as the water continues to rain down.

Liam seems to realize it as well, if the way he shifts his weight and clears his throat nervously is any indication. It seems only natural, then, to pull him into a kiss. Careful and slow and sweet because this is unfamiliar ground and, contrary to his on-the-job habits, Scott doesn’t actually like to fall into the nothing.

There, the possible outcome is a crashing stop and bleeding. This...this fall could hurt far worse.

Liam groans against his mouth, slipping his fingers through the hair at the back of Scott’s head and tipping it. The gentle brush of his tongue makes Scott gasp and Liam wastes no time slipping inside. Scott’s momentarily at a loss with what to do with his hands, feeling untethered and disoriented, and settles for wrapping them around Liam’s broad shoulders.

The action seems to be a signal, a sign for Liam to fist the short strands of his hair and sink deep, rubbing their bodies together in a slippery slide. Scott whines when he draws back, leaning forward and managing to coerce another deep kiss before Liam presses their foreheads together, forcing their mouths apart.

“We should...talk about this, right? Cuz we’re--maybe you’re not, but I am--falling here. And I wanna make sure I’m not jumping without you knowing.”

“I want you.” Scott breathes, causing Liam’s eyes to darken before he groans, sliding his free hand around to his lower back.

Liam’s palm flattens there, forcing their bodies together, and Scott is lost in another kiss that makes his cock jerk--trapped between their bellies, the slight friction alone is maddening. He can feel Liam against his hip, hard and bigger than his constricting uniform pants had ever implied. Scott was almost nervous to touch him, to even look down, though feelings of possible inadequacy were the furthest of his worries.

What if he touched him and couldn’t stop? What if Liam was only ready for grinding and slippery wet kisses?

What if he jumped and this time there was nothing to stop his fall?

“Do you want me to...should I--” Scott makes a soft noise when Liam shushes him, kissing him gently once more.

“I wanna do whatever feels good. You? Me? This is enough, if you want. Not gonna push. But not gonna say no. Been thinking about you too much to ever say no.”

“I don’t wanna rush.” Scott admits, making Liam smile and reach past him.

“Then don’t push. What feels natural? That doesn’t need a push. Here, turn. I’ll wash your back.”

Scott obediently turns, tipping his head away from the fall of water, and moans when Liam’s hands knead into his shoulders. The smell of peppermint is back, tingling as Liam scrubs over his back and down. Liam's fingers ghost across his ass, making him arch, until he's pushing back almost mindlessly, until Liam's body is flush against him, his hand reaching around.

“Eager?” He laughs, pressing a kiss under Scott’s ear as a flush crawls its way over his cheeks.

“Not the only one.” He grumbles, unable to resist the urge to grind back against the cock pressing insistently against his ass. 

“Not. At. All.” Liam says, punctuating the words with kisses and spreading soap across Scott’s chest.

He stops for a moment to tweak both nipples, making Scott yelp and jolt, before soothing the slight sting with soothing circles. 

“Sensitive?”

“You know I am.” And he _does_. Liam had dragged him to the very edge once just by pressing him down into the bed and lavishing attention on his nipples.

“Oh, I know it.” Liam says, hands moving down, light enough to almost tickle over his ribs and gently resting on his lower stomach.

He didn’t go any lower and Scott sighs, looking down to enjoy the sight of Liam’s big hands splayed over his abs. They looked good there, looked _right_ , but the moment of tenderness was spoiled by the sight of his cock beneath them. It alit the urgency once more and Scott swallows thickly before wrapping his hand around Liam’s wrist.

Liam let his hand be moved, breathing coming just a bit faster in Scott’s ear, and they both groan when Scott guides him to wrap a hand around his cock. Fisting his hands and pulling them up to his chest, Scott leans back into Liam’s comforting bulk.

“Please?”

“I like that.” Liam works him slowly, aided by the slickness of the soap. “Like that you ask me for stuff. Everyone asks _you_ , y’know? Like being the one who gives something back.”

“You give me plenty.” Scott says, pushing his ass back and relishing the groan. “Well, that feels like a bit _more_ than plenty.”

“Not tonight. Maybe soon--I _hope_ soon. But tonight I think this is good, yeah? Making you feel good.”

“I want you to feel good.” Scott protests, only to have Liam chuckle and press his free hand between his shoulder blades. 

Gentle pressure has him bending, feet sliding wider to keep his balance as he braces himself on the shower wall in front of him. The hand on his cock doesn’t stop, still stroking him slowly, a thumb randomly brushing across the head, infrequent enough that it makes him jolt every time. Water is spilling down his sides, pounding over his lower back, and the oddity of the sensation almost distracts him from Liam’s next action.

Almost.

Because, really, he’d have to be dead to not pay attention to _that_.

Bent over, he is in the perfect position for Liam to grind forward, cock rubbing against his hole in the best sort of tease he’s ever experienced.

“Oh my god.” Scott breathes out, caught between thrusting into Liam’s hand and rubbing back against him.

“Preview night?” Liam suggests, though something in it sounds strangled. 

Scott lets his head hang loose on his neck, watching Liam’s hand work his cock with care, fingers clenching and pulling. His thrusts are just as calculated, sliding against oversensitive skin. The water doesn’t act as a lubricant, actually making the drag a bit _more_ , and every time Liam seems to lose a bit of his control and thrust harder, Scott whimpers.

He can imagine what it would be like to actually have Liam inside him. He’d be so goddamn _gentle_ , opening him up with those thicker, capable fingers. Or maybe he’d make Scott prep himself, trusting him to know his own pace, sprawled under him like a King. Both options make his cock pulse in Liam’s grip, jerking and spitting pre-come from the head in a telling sign of how close he is.

Liam’s next thrust is off, no doubt caused by Scott arching his back into it, and the head of his cock presses harshly against Scott’s hole for a split second. The sensation rips a moan from his throat and Scott pants through the rising tide in his body, thighs starting to shake.

“Again.” He orders hoarsely and Liam’s hand disappears from his hip.

He must grip his own cock, going by the sudden tightening of his fingers on Scott’s cock. Then the blunt pressure is back, not enough to force Liam’s cock inside but the threat makes him gasp nonetheless.

“Like that?” Liam asks softly, though his voice is tight, words clipped. “You like that?”

“I’m gonna--” Scott’s gasped words are cut short by Liam pressing in _more_ , the very tip of his cock opening Scott’s body.

He loses himself for a moment while the orgasm pounds through him. Lights flash in his vision and he bucks into Liam’s pumping hand, letting himself be worked through it. By the time he comes down his thighs feel weak, muscles over-taxed and loose, and Scott slumps forward, really only supported by his arms and Liam’s hand across his belly.

“On me,” he says hoarsely, throat raw, feeling the gentle motions of Liam pumping his cock behind him. “Liam, please. On me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Liam swears, hand moving faster, the head of his cock bumping into the curve of Scott’s ass.

It doesn’t take long before he feels Liam shake behind him, pressing in close so something other than water drips down the curve of his ass. The feeling makes him shudder, makes him wonder what it would feel like _inside_ him. 

He wants that. Wants Liam to fill him up. Stake a claim with something more than fingers and mouth.

“Fuck, Scott.” Liam pulls him up, Scott following weakly, muscles begging for relief.

Luckily it is all too easy to hang onto Liam’s shoulders once he’s turned back around, let him take his weight, confident that he would be held.

And held he is.

Liam grips his ass in one hand, keeping him in close, and wraps the other around his nape. His kiss is a promise, a rough declaration of what exactly this was a preview to. It’s _hungry_ , despite the satiation of what they’d just done, and Scott shivers at the electricity between them.

Liam finally pulls back when breathing becomes problematic, both of them panting into each other’s mouths, exhausted and still ready for more. 

“To bed?” Liam suggests, rubbing a hand across his ass like he was helping the water wash away any stickiness that might linger. 

“For more?” 

Liam’s laugh is loud when he shakes his head, reaching past to turn the water off, likely feeling just as sensitive as Scott was. 

“For rest. More--more we can talk about when you’re not gonna go out on your feet.” 

“I’m totally fine!” Scott protests, though the lie becomes clear when he stumbles stepping out of the stall after Liam. 

Liam catches him with a grin, pressing another soft kiss to his mouth. 

“You will be, after some rest. Don’t you wanna see what I can do with a full night’s sleep under my belt?” 

“Tease.” Scott pouts, Liam kissing it away before reaching for the towels. 

“You know it. Won’t tease forever though. C’mon, let’s get you dry.” 

“Thought you liked me wet?” 

In retrospect, Scott _absolutely_ deserved the towel that hit him in the face in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me! I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr and I need more people to talk to me about this wonderful ship <3


End file.
